ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Clancee
Clancee is a Serpentine Sky Pirate and a member of Nadakhan's crew. who appears to captain the Raid Zeppelin. Possibly a member of the Venomari, as implied by his skin color, Clancee acted as the Head Ship's Mate, often swabbing the deck as it helped calm him down and would function as one of the antagonists for the sixth season. History The Tall Tale of Clancee Missing a leg since he was a child, Clancee grew up as an aspiring pirate, briefly under the care of Selma, and was ostracized by the Serpentine. To pursue his dream to become a pirate, Clancee entered Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. Despite being ultimately kicked out due to his incompetency, Clancee continued trying to practice being a pirate, regardless of his chronic seasickness, and later moved to Stiix, helping swab the docks. He would find his lucky break when he encountered one of the Sky Pirates, and after accidentally falling into the ocean alongside him, was mistaken for part of the crew by Flintlocke and brought aboard the Misfortune's Keep, accomplishing his dream. Satisfied, Clancee would retain his position as the Head Ship's Mate. The Tall Tale of Doubloon Clancee would later return to Stiix, docking at the city and conversing with Flintlocke. Approached by Doubloon, who secretly intended to steal Nadakhan's treasure, he directed the master thief to the Misfortune's Keep, and once Doubloon was out of ear-shot, readily agreed with Flintlocke that the thief only wanted to steal gold. Later, he would catch Doubloon red-handed alongside his captain, Flintlocke, and Monkey Wretch, and witness Doubloon's transformation into a two-faced being. Later, he would help participate in a battle against Captain Soto and his ''Destiny's Bounty''. However, after Nadakhan was trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn, Clancee and the rest of the crew were defeated and banished across the Sixteen Realms. Enkrypted Clancee would be rescued from his realm by Nadakhan using the Realm Crystal. Reuniting with the rest of the crew, he meekly welcomed Flintlocke, cleaning the latter's pistols. Later, Clancee would celebrate with his crew aboard the Misfortune's Keep, and make the decision to accompany his captain to Djinjago, holding the Teapot of Tyrahn for Nadakhan. However, to his horror, he would witness the collapse of the realm and watch as his captain received the Djinn Blade. Stumbling back as Nadakhan destroyed the Teapot, absorbing the souls within, he would escape back to Ninjago, planning vengeance with the rest of the crew, and help convert Misfortune's Keep into an airship. While gathering supplies, he would stumble across a newspaper with an image of Nya and show it to his captain, bewildered by the phenomenon of the Water Ninja being identical to his deceased friend Dilara. Misfortune Rising Helping operate the Misfortune's Keep during its first flight, Clancee would discover his airsickness, much to Flintlocke's amusement. After the Misfortune's Keep crashed into the Mountain of a Million Steps, he helped in trying to free the ship, only to be reprimanded by Monkey Wretch, accused of trying to do the mechanic's job for him. After reuniting with the rest of the lesser members of the Sky Pirates, he would participate in an attack on New Ninjago City in order to draw out the ninja. Confronting Jay, he succeeded in separating him from Kai, allowing Nadakhan to trap the Fire Ninja in the Sword of Souls. With another soul in their possession, Clancee and the rest of the crew proceeded to escape. On a Wish and a Prayer Helping operate the Misfortune's Keep, Clancee would gloat over conquering his airsickness, only to dreadfully realize his mistake before going off to vomit. Later, he would witness the reconstruction of Djinjago and after celebrating over their capture of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, cheer for his captain, cementing his loyalty. Later, he would help pilot the Sky Shark alongside Flintlocke and Monkey Wretch, having an aerial battle with Lloyd over Tiger Widow Island before escaping with a captured Jay in tow. My Dinner With Nadakhan While swabbing the deck with the imprisoned Jay, Clancee would discuss the backstories of the Sky Pirates with the Lightning Ninja, only for the latter to suddenly proclaim that he wanted to wish it all away. Fooled, Clancee rushed off to find his captain, only to be reprimanded over his foolishness. Nadakhan would proceed to kick him off of the Misfortune's Keep, causing him to land on Doubloon's Raid Zeppelin and battle with Jay, only to later fall off. Afterwards, having a dispute with Monkey Wretch over his rights to swab the deck thanks to Jay's presence, he thanked Flintlocke for settling the dispute, claiming swabbing the deck calmed his nerves, and would later bear witness to Jay's matches of Scrap and Tap. Later that night, Clancee, giving Jay his food, would remark on his admiration for the latter's strength and give him an eyepatch as a sign of his respect. He would then participate in the Sky Pirates' ruse, laughing when Jay fell for it, remarking that even he wasn't stupid enough to fall for that kind of trick. Wishmasters Whilst patrolling Djinjago, Clancee would confront the disguised Nya and Lloyd, and assuming their status as new recruits, educate them on the hierarchy of the Sky Pirate crew. After hearing Lloyd speak and affectionately dubbing him 'Mutt the Miracle', he would go on to help capture the ninja. Later, he would participate in the ensuing chaos when the ninja began to use their wishes, eventually falling onto the clouds below as a result of Cole's wish. Thankfully, he and everyone else landed safely thanks to Nya's wish, and he would attempt to capture the ninja, only for Jay and Nya to escape. Frustrated, Nadakhan turns to Clancee, forcing the hesitant Serpentine to use one of his wishes to trap Cole and Lloyd inside the Sword of Souls. Unsure, he's eventually successfully pressured into wishing for their imprisonment, before leaving on one of the Raid Zeppelins. The Last Resort Clancee would participate in an attack on the police headquarters, and bear witness to the Police Commissioner, Tommy, and Simon jumping into the Endless Ocean, frightfully commenting on how the Tiger Widow venom would allow the ninja to defeat his captain. After watching Flintlocke's failed mutiny and subsequent demotion, he would be promoted to Master in his place. Later, he would lied the ground assault on the Lighthouse Prison, and after disabling the door trap, confront Echo Zane. Operation Land Ho! Clancee and Doubloon attempted to fit Nya into her wedding dress, eventually succeeding with Dogshank's help. However, discovering the Tiger Widow venom stored away, he would eventually heed Nya's pleads and not report his discovery to Nadakhan. The Way Back Placed in charge of the ceremony, Clancee would carry out Nadakhan and Nya's wedding, and by declaring the two of them husband and wife was able to grant his captain the power of infinite wishes as a result. When the ninja were forced to escape, Clancee had a change of heart and told them the location of the Tiger Widow venom. When Nadakhan reprimanded him, Clancee confronted his captain, expressing his disgust over the Djinn's descent into greed and selfishness. Deciding to set an example, Nadakhan promptly banished Clancee to another realm for his insubordination, before going on to banish Doubloon and Monkey Wretch as well. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, Clancee was restored back to the realm Soto had trapped him in, presumably with no memory of the events that had happened. Ninjago.com Description Clancee is a nervous, peg-legged Serpentine who occupies the lowest rung among the Misfortune’s Keep crew. All he ever wanted was to be a pirate, but he tends to get seasick and airsick…and both are in the job description. Personality and Traits Meek and clumsy, Clancee acts as and is considered by everyone, even himself, to be the least valuable member of the crew. However, despite his seasickness, Clancee aspired to be a pirate and held an adventurous side, displaying great determination and refusing to give up in his dream. He was also loyal to Nadakhan, to the point where he was one of the first Sky Pirates that the Djinn rescued despite his low status. Clancee generally acts with a stuttering, nervous demeanor, resorting to swabbing the deck to calm himself. However, he also had a more well-meaning, kinder side to himself, hesitant against the idea of using his wish to imprison two of the ninja and affectionately referring to a disguised Lloyd as 'Mutt the Miracle'. Clancee also had a sense of morality. He was also willing to show respect and admiration for his enemies, giving Jay an eyepatch for his performance in a match of Scrap and Tap, and insisting on feeding his prisoner. Clancee was also a bit insecure, likely due to having been ostracized by his species as a child. Additionally, despite his ambitions to be a pirate, Clancee was very grateful and humble, and likewise felt no need to wish for anything from Nadakhan, being content with his life as a Sky Pirate, as he had sought to have a family, being ostracized for most of his life. However, when prompted, Clancee could also summon a braver, defiant side, lecturing Nadakhan on his lack of regard for his fellow Sky Pirates, defending his friends out of a sense of loyalty for them. Notes *In "My Dinner With Nadakhan," Clancee confirms that he is a Serpentine, but went to join Nadakhan's crew because he didn't fit in with the rest of his kind. Despite Clancee's resemblance to a Venomari, he does not confirm which tribe he is from (possibly why he didn't fit in with the other Serpentine). *Clancee's minifigure reuses the head piece used for the Anacondrai warriors and cultists. *Even that it's never actually confirmed, he is probably didn't trap with the other Serpentine tribes due to him being trapped in one of the Sixteen Realms 200 years ago. If it's true, he is the only Serpentine to be free before Rise of the Snakes. Appearances Gallery FigClancee.jpg|Clancee's Minifigure. SetCGIClancee.png SkyClancee.png|In Ninjago Skybound Category:2016 Category:Villains Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Sky Pirates Category:2016 Characters Category:Skybound